


Suddenly A Serpent (Sweet Pea X Reader)

by bisexualstevierogers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Jealousy, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualstevierogers/pseuds/bisexualstevierogers
Summary: You've had a crush on Sweet Pea since you met him. After running into Reggie at the movies, you realize that Sweet Pea feels the same way.





	Suddenly A Serpent (Sweet Pea X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for MONTHS but I reread it and think it's cute so I thought I'd post it!! This is my first time writing for Sweet Pea, so I hope I kept him in character enough! This is also my first time writing for Riverdale :^) Set some time in season 2 (:

Cheryl had been like a sister to you for as long as you could remember. So, naturally, when she started dating Toni and hanging out with the Southside Serpents, you did too.

And there was one serpent in particular that caught your attention. 

Sweet Pea. 

Sweet Pea was friends with Toni, so when you were hanging out with Toni and Cheryl, you were often hanging out with Sweet Pea too. 

It was interesting getting to know him. He was smart, but he wasn’t a big fan of school. He was kind of an asshole, but mostly to Northsiders. He was an asshole to you at first because you were a Northsider, but Cheryl shut him down on that pretty quick. He was also the hottest guy you had ever met, and long story short, you were smitten with him.

The only problem was that you didn’t know how to tell him. 

So you decided to ignore it for a while and go about life as normal. 

That was a mistake. 

You were out at the movies with Toni and Cheryl and Sweet Pea and you were waiting in line for popcorn when Reggie approached you.

“Hey, __y/n__.” 

You rolled your eyes, but decided to be polite and respond instead of ignoring him. “Hi, Reggie.”

Reggie looked you up and down. You were wearing a cute red dress you borrowed from Cheryl, but you had forgotten a coat, so Sweet Pea had loaned you his jacket. “You a serpent now?”

You weren’t, but the way Reggie said it with such disdain rubbed you the wrong way. “So what if I am?”

Reggie blinked like he was surprised but quickly recovered. “I have a thing for tattoos. How ‘bout you ditch the serpents and spend the night with a bulldog instead?” 

You opened your mouth to respond but Sweet Pea beat you to it while his arm simultaneously wound around your waist. 

“__y/n__ would never want to be with a bulldog like you, and quite frankly I should kick your ass for asking my girlfriend out in front of me.”

You were stunned into silence. Sweet Pea thought you were together? Wait...were you together? If you thought about it...all those nights spent with Toni and Cheryl and Sweet Pea, what if he thought those were double dates? It wasn’t like you hadn’t thought about it, and you had definitely wanted them to be, you just didn’t realize Sweet Pea felt the same way. All those nights spent laughing with Sweet Pea or sharing a milkshake with him...the way he always seemed so comfortable around you, the way you always sat on the same side of the booth at Pop’s, how he always insisted on paying for you, how he always offered you his jacket if you were cold...

Had it been that obvious to Toni and Cheryl that you were dating Sweet Pea? Was that why when you asked Cheryl what to do about your crush on Sweet Pea she had just smirked and told you not to worry about it? 

Reggie talked a big game, but Sweet Pea was taller than him and known for carrying a knife, so his next words didn’t surprise you. “Look, I didn’t know you were together. Sorry.” And then he rushed away before Sweet Pea could kick his ass anyway. 

“Sweets,” You started, but Sweet Pea interrupted you. 

“I’m sorry if I overstepped, I know we haven’t really made ourselves official yet but-” 

You turned so that you were facing Sweet Pea directly, and you placed a hand on his cheek.

“You didn’t overstep anything, Sweet Pea.” And then you raised yourself onto your tiptoes and kissed him briefly. 

Sweet Pea didn’t respond for a moment so you broke the kiss to look at him. Sweet Pea had a huge smile on his face, and he looked happier than you’d ever seen him before. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Sweet Pea murmured before using both of his hands to cup your cheeks and craning down to kiss you. 

“Hey, guys, the movie’s gonna start.” Cheryl and Toni waved to you from the door to your theater. 

You and Sweet Pea exchanged a look. 

“You go on ahead without us. We have some stuff to take care of.” Sweet Pea answered, and the heat in his eyes was undeniable. 

“They’re totally gonna go make out.” Cheryl announced flatly, but without malice. Toni gave you a thumbs up as Cheryl turned around. 

Cheryl was absolutely right. As soon as you made it back to Sweet Pea's car, your lips were on his, and his hands were running up and down every inch of your skin he could reach.

Although going on dates with Sweet Pea for the last couple of months (without realizing they were dates) had been amazing, knowing that Sweet Pea liked you back and being able to make out with Sweet Pea was something else entirely. 

“So,” You said, panting slightly as you pulled your lips away from Sweet Pea’s. “How long have we been dating?” 

“Well, Toni and Cheryl started dating a few months ago and our first date was a double date with them a week after that, so we’ve been dating since January 5, I think.” 

“Damn, we’ve been dating for two and a half months? And I just found out today?”

Sweet Pea nodded. 

“Imagine how much more trouble we could have gotten in if I had known we were dating earlier.” You purred.

Sweet Pea smirked at you, pulling you on top of him so you were straddling his lap. “It’s not too late to start now.”

And then his mouth was on yours again and all you could think about was Sweet Pea and how he smelled and how he felt and how he tasted. 

(You and Sweet Pea ending up missing the entire movie, but neither of you cared all that much.)

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback warms my heart and encourages me to publish more stories!! 💖


End file.
